Lorcan Darcy present: Bendy and the Ink Machine
by CillianChamp
Summary: After escaped from the Farm, Lorcan Darcy has discover and explore an abandond studio, but are unaware that something evil dwells in that studio and they are in for a front row seat for the hell that awaits them.


It was all started on the day they were born, Lorcan and Laura-Belle were brought into the world. The eldest daughters of Bill and Lisa Darcy. Lorcan has a very lively imagination and is a happy girl, but Laura-Belle has a habit of killing people and is a evil girl, but she loves her sister. Three years later, their parents went out on a date, and left them with a babysitter. Lorcan saw the number on Laura-Belle's neck and feeling worried what she's going to do. So, she locked Lorcan into the closet and kills the babysitter. When their parents came home, they found her dead. Laura-Belle laughs and Bill found me in the closed. Lisa tells them that they're going to be big sisters. Lorcan discovers that the number of Laura-Belle's neck is the number of the beast. She check the number all over her body, but she doesn't has the number. She was shocked at first and afraid of her own sister. She makes a choice but to stay away for a year and spend time with her newborn baby brother named Max. On the twins' tenth birthday, Lisa announced to the kids that they are getting a divorced when their newborn baby born. They finalize it after a new baby girl is born and named Dawn.

Bill met and reunite with his childhood girlfriend, Audra who's the mother of his three kids, Jenny, Molly and Toby and got married a year later. Lorcan was glad that she has a step-mother who cares about her unlike her mother's abusive behavior. During the reception, Lorcan was dancing with a boy she likes and discovers that she also likes girls. She came out to her parents that she's bisexual, to their surprise but acceptance. Her siblings are proud of her struggle to come out, all except Laura-Belle, who is both homophobic and biphobic like their mother.

Before their twelfth birthday, two years anniversary after their parents' divorced, Lisa arrived to kidnapped Lorcan and Laura-Belle and take them to the Farm, a cult that led by Edgar Evernever. That's where her nightmare begins.

It's been a month since they were kidnapped by their mother, Lorcan and Laura-Belle became friends with a girl named Carla, who's brother joined the farm a year ago. They decided to escape from the Farm as the Farmies are preparing for Laura-Belle's baptism.

"Don't worry, we have to work on the escape plan. We'll break out of this cult and go home." Carla said while coming up with the plan to escape. "Go rescue your sister and we can get out of here."

"Okay, I will." Lorcan said while running to rescue her sister.

At night, Lorcan runs to rescue her twin sister. She sees Evelyn Evernever starting the baptism. "Happy day, friends. We are gathered here tonight to celebrate the baptizing of Laura-Belle Darcy. Now this is a day of rebirth, of course. And as such, it is important to remember that birth is no easy feat. It is a trauma to leave the comfort of our wombs. We push, tear, and spring forth, crying and gasping for air, for life. Today, Laura-Belle Darcy, you will rip off the weight you have carried, you will break through the barriers restraining you, and you will emerge into the light of your destiny." She said as Lisa helps Laura-Belle into a steel tub of water and hold her under water. Even as Laura-Belle gasps and fights for air, Lisa forces her down until she is unresponsive.

"Stop! Stop!" Lorcan yelled as she pulls her sister from the tub and performs CPR. Unfortunately, she failed and try to performed, but failed. Laura-Belle Darcy is dead. She cries that her sister dies. She turns to Evelyn and Lisa.

"No, We didn't mean to, We didn't mean to!" Lisa said to Lorcan that they didn't mean to kill Laura-Belle.

"It was an accident! We never meant to hurt you!" Evelyn said. Lorcan breaths angrily and making a fist in anger.

"Say something." Lisa said in sadness.

"You are going... to pay!" Lorcan said in anger.

"Ms. Darcy, , I know you're really angry right now, and it's a little early to, you know, have some perspective on this and forgive us..." Edgar said while walking in as he prepare to ask Lorcan for forgiveness.

"I will never forgive you, Edgar! I'm going to get you! I will destroy you slowly, and when you start begging for me to end it - I'm going to remind you of one thing! You killed my twin sister! See you in five years, Edgar and guess what's gonna happened then in five years!" Lorcan said in anger.

"What will happened?" Edgar asked.

"You are going to die! Consider it as my plot for revenge!" Lorcan said as she swore revenge on the Evernevers for the death of her twin sister.

"Lorcan, that is why you're here at the Farm. We can heal you, you are sick. Join us, Lorcan. We welcome you." Edgar said while welcoming Lorcan to the Farm. The Farmies chanting "Join Us."

If only for a second, it seems that Lorcan begins to consider the offer, but she instead said, "Fuck off!" Lorcan ran off out of the Farm.

"Catch her, please." Edgar said to the Farmies as they ran out to catch Lorcan into the woods.

Lorcan start running into the woods as she trying to hide from the Farmies just behind her. Lorcan just barely hide from the forest shed as the Farmies went back as they couldn't find her. Lorcan sees them going back and glad in relief that she's safe from the wrath of her arch nemesis.

"Take that, Edgar! I will get you for this! You may have killed my twin sister and be ready for your punishment in five year." Lorcan yelled in glad that she swore revenge as she start walking to find the way out of the woods. She sees a mysterious apartment building and walked inside. There was a lot of things however two things stood out one was a shelf that had the ritual items consisting of the gear, the wrench, the inkwell, the record, the Bendy doll, and finally Joey's book the illusion of living, and the other was a table full of sketches of Bendy, Boris, Sammy Laurence, and the fallen angel. As the others were looking at the table Double d was looking at the pinboard hung up against the wall. He saw several papers such as sketches, sticky notes, pictures, tickets to the Bendy cartoons, and some overdue bills and what stood out was two letters from two very specific people.

_'Dear Mr. Drew_

_I have to say it was a big surprise getting a letter from you after all these years! I'm surprised you can even remember me from way back in the old days at the studio. I mostly just swept up the place._

_I'm doing good here in Florida, lots of sun here for me and the Mrs. Hope, you're doing good too._

_Sorry to here about the studio closing down. You all made some great little cartoons there. They was good for some laughs!_

_Okay I gotta wrap this up. The grand-kids want to hit the beach, so I'M OUTTA HERE!_

_-Wally Franks.'_

"Whoa. Looks like Wally doing a good job." Lorcan said while reading.

_'Joey_

_Sorry, it's been quite a while since my last letter. Been busy with work at Archgate Films. The studio ordered another sequel! So I have been spending many hours in the recording booth again! It's fun though._

_Tom is doing good, thanks for asking. He's always tinkering on something mostly he's still upset about someone stealing one of his dusty inventions from your old studio. He'll get over it._

_Have a good new year Joey I'll send you another recipe soon_

_Warm regards: Allison Conn_or.'

"I didn't know she's an actress." Lorcan said in quietly. As she was looking around they heard whistling in the next room. She walked in side to see a kitchen and across it standing in front of a sink was a man who looked like he was around 89 years old, but the kids assumed he was much older. "Come on in, Lorcan." The man said.

"Are you… who I think you are?" Lorcan asked getting straight to the point.

"That's right, I'm Joey Drew." The Man said. "I knew your grandfather for a long time."But I know... I know... .. you have questions. You always do! The only important question is this: Who are we, Henry? I thought I knew who I was... ... but... the success starved me. Nothing left but lines on a page. In the end, we followed two different roads of our own making. Your grandfather, a lovely family... ... me... ... a crooked empire. And my road burned. I let our creations become my life. The truth is, your grandfather were always so good at pushing, old friend... ... pushing me to do the right thing. He should have pushed a little harder. Lorcan, come visit the old workshop... ... there's something I want to show you."

Lorcan arrived to Joey Drew's Studio, she walked inside with an exit. She sees the workroom has been filled with several amount of posters, it contains a projector, a Bendy cutout and several desks. There is a large table containing a miniature Bendy cutout and several papers. Next to the projector, there is a chair with the radio speaker on top. She decided to have a look around the room.

_"Alright, Joey. I'm here. Let's see if we can find what you wanted me to see." _

Lorcan start look around the place and exited the hall and walked down the right side of the room and passed by a dresser and came across a wall with a sign showing directions. "Art department, Ink machine, Theater, Break room." Lorcan continued on passing by a graffiti on the wall with the words** 'Dreams come true.'** written in ink with said ink dripping from the ceiling. She thought nothing of it and continued to explore. Eventually she came across a small hallway and straight ahead saw a large sign. As she walked inside the room, the ink machine was said to be located, she were met with a large room with barrels, boxes, and a shelf, and upon further inspections she saw they were standing upon a balcony and saw below them was a dark pit, with heavy chains emerging from it.

"It must be down there." Lorcan said until she sees a box like device next to a switch. She looked around. She saw one sitting on a shelf and then opened the nearby chest and saw one next to a gear. "These might do it." She said as she walked over to the generator, placed both cells in the slots. "Let's see what this thing looks like." Lorcan pulled the switch.

What came next was the sound of power coming to life and the three saw the chains moving and began to pull something huge from the pit. That something was the ink machine itself. "Whoa." Was all Lorcan could say as she saw the machine finally stop rising, and a gust of steam burst out from the bottom of it. "So this is the Ink Machine, huh? Wonder how you turn it on."

Lorcan exits the Ink Machine room and have a little look around. She walked back to the gate that was closed before, then turn left and go to the a room where it's a a large area consisting of six pedestals (three from each both left and right sides). From the left side, three pedestals requires this following order - Bendy doll, a record, and an ink jar. From the right side, three pedestals requires this following order - a book, a wrench, and a gear. The pedestals are connected to pipes and are localized on a raised dirt ground. Above all pedestals are light-bulbs,and will automatically turn on upon putting the items onto the pedestals. All lights will shut off upon pulling the switch. At the end from between both pipes is a switch, with a sign from above labeled** "INK MACHINE"**.

"Alright, how do I get this to work?" Lorcan asked herself. She walked out of the room until she spotted another Bendy cutout leaning in the corner of the room which startled her. "Who put this here?"

She walked into the Art Department. It's where the artists designed elements for the various Bendy cartoons. The room consists of multiple desks, a bathroom blocked at the left side of the room and a little staircase leading to the room. "I guess I can go do a number two." Lorcan said to herself. She crawls through the boards to get in. She pulls down her pants and sits down. As Lorcan sits on the toilet, she checks her phone and discovers that her father left her a voicemail. She decided to play it.

_"Lorcan? It's me, I heard from one of the members of the Farm that Laura-Belle was drowned to death. Worst Birthday Ever, huh? Wherever you are? Let me know if you're okay and also, you don't have to worry about your mother ever again. __She's not gonna bother anyone else in the school again. We both are going to get a divorce after what she did. I was talking to Joey Drew, it's very nice of you visiting the workshop, tell me everything when you get back, okay? Love you, kiddo.__" _

The voicemail ends and Lorcan smiles and happy that her parents are getting a divorced. She pulls her pants back on and crawls out of the toilet. She feels better. she sees the Inkwell."One down, five to go."She said and walked out of the Art Department. She sees a audio recorder. It says this one belonged to a **Wally Franks**. She decided to press play.

"**_At this point, I don't get what Joey's plan is for this company. The animations sure aren't being finished on time anymore. And I certainly don't see why we need this machine. It's noisy, it's messy, and who needs that much ink anyways?_**

**_Also, get this. Joey had each of us donate something from our work station. We put them on these little pedestals in the break room. To help appease the gods, Joey says. Keep things going._**

**_I think he's lost his mind but, hey, he writes the checks._**

**_But I tell you what, if one more of these pipes burst, I'M OUTTA HERE!_**"

As the audio ended, Lorcan had looks of confusion on her faces. 'Appease the gods?' She thought..She walked up put them behind the cutout so she could see the end of the hallway another room, but what got them was what was inside the room. Inside the room was a body. The body was only wearing a pair of overalls and was strapped down to a table with a tool box I front of it, and it had a large chest cavity exposing ribs, and a pipe was attached to the back of the table. And next to the body a graffiti with the words** 'Who's laughing now?'** was painted on the wall.

"Oh god. Joey, what did you do?" Lorcan asked herself. She saw a wrench in Boris's chest. She pulled it out and walked out.

Lorcan walked to a room called Theater. It's a small room that contains two rows of chairs that are neatly aligned. To the left of the second row of chairs is a projector. There is also a large shelf on the right wall, and a screen to project film. She finds a Bendy Doll, pick it up and walked out. She looks around the place and sees a small office, a room consists of a desk with a music radio, a chair, a music note picture, and Boris' poster. There are two cans of Bacon Soup located from the shelf at the right. Lorcan sees the Record and takes it. Since she was here, she decided to turn on the radio to listen to music for a bit. "Oh my god, that's Bendy and the Ink Machine by Kyle Allen!" She said while smiling. When the music is over.

Lorcan goes back to the Ink Machine room to get something from the chest. She picks up the gear. She decided to go to the room called Pub Room. A large room containing a couple of round tables with chairs. She sees a book, , titled** The Illusion of Living**, is a memoir written by the animation studio owner Joey Drew. She picks it up. "Okay! That's all of them! I just need to get the ink flowing somehow. Should be a switch around here somewhere. Then I can start up the main power." She said as she return to the Break Room. Lorcan put the items manually onto the pedestals before preparing to activate the ink flow from the theater room.

While walking back to the Theater room, A Bendy cutout will jumpscare her when she enter the room, the projector will be automatically turned on as Henry enters the room, and the large screen located in this room will play a small, looped Bendy animation along with Bendy's whistle will play. Lorcan was confused right before she turn the valve on the "INK PRESSURE" machine, allowing the ink to flow through the pipes before activating the Ink Machine and causing the pipe to burst and get the room flooded with ink. She walked back to the Break Room to turn the Ink Machine on by turning on the switch. She walked towards the ink machine but stopped when she saw what was in front of her. The entry way to the ink machine was boarded up from the inside. Lorcan looked at each other before slowly moving forward.

That was when... it appeared.

The surrounding area got dark, and a large inky figure appeared behind the boards and tried to reach out and grab Lorcan who screamed, and fell back.

"I'M GETTING THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" Lorcan shouted, and began to run. She tried to run back to where the power switch was, so she could stop the ink flow but the path leading there shut itself and then she saw the door starting to break and was leaking ink. She quickly ran down the hall and one final crash was heard and the she looked back to see ink was starting to flood the hallway. "The Exit!" She yelled but before she could go any further the floor beneath the gave in and collapsed.

As Lorcan fell downwards screaming, she landed with a splash into a pool of ink. After a few seconds, She emerged from the ink and did her best to wipe some of it out of her eyes after that the slowly began to calm down and try to gather her thoughts about the experience. She has to be drained by turning a pipe valve. As Henry goes further down, there will be two more flooded areas that will have to be drained to progress to the next area. She sees another audio log recorded by Thomas Connor and decided to play it.

**_"It's dark, and it's cold and it's stuck behind every single wall now. In some places, I swear this godforsaken ink is clear up to my knees! Who ever thought that these crummy pipes could hold up under all this strain either knows something about pressure I don't, or he's some kind of idiot._**

**_But the real worst part about all this... are them noises the system makes. Like a dying dog on its last legs. Make no mistake, this place... this machine... heck, this whole darn thing... it just isn't natural._**

**_You can bet, I won't be doing anymore repair jobs for Mister Joey Drew."_**

After walking down from the basement, Lorcan walked inside to see a room with a few boards nailed on the door. It had another graffiti message much like the ones they saw before.

"'_**The creators lied to us!**'_" She read together and decided to hold an axe. And so, Lorcan began to chop his way through the boards. Eventually, the came across a boarded-up door and after Lorcan whacked through the boards, the door opened and the things she saw inside the room sent a shiver up their spines.

Inside were coffins, candles, and on the floor was a picture of a star inside a circle.

As she walked inside, the room got darker and she felt nauseous and saw flashing images of the ink machine, a wheelchair, and the creature they saw before passing out.

**END CHAPTER**


End file.
